1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to writing devices and more particularly pertains to a new writing device for attaching to a finger to allow a person to write without gripping a writing utensil.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of writing devices is known in the prior art. However, these devices have limitations, such as the angle at which they can be used and cannot be used by those persons having limited gripping abilities. Therefore, while these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can be attached to a finger for easy use and should include an ink dispensing system that is not dependent upon the angle of the device as it is being used.